Superman's space suit
Superman's space suit was created by Emil Hamilton for Superman to use when his pursuits would take him to space and for when he would go into space to explore or study something. It was equipped with a mic system that allowed Superman to both record what he says and talk to Dr. Hamilton back on Earth. It was usually kept in S.T.A.R. Labs. History When Emil Hamilton started to help Superman with his resources at S.T.A.R. Labs, he created two suits to aid him in his endeavors. One was an Anti-Kryptonite suit to prevent the effects of Kryptonite on the Man Of Steel. The other was a space suit made to allow Superman to get around in outer space outside of his space ship. It was made of an unknown, very durable material and was equipped with rocket thrusters in the feet for space travel. The suit was kept next to the Anti-Kryptonite Suit at S.T.A.R. Labs. After a big fight in Metropolis, Superman chased Lobo into space and, after attempting to subdue him with his ship's weapons, decided to fight Lobo hand to hand instead. When a meteor storm was closing in a space station, Superman flew out in his space suit to stop the meteors before they caused damage to the station. After smashing several meteors, Superman noticed something embedded in one and discovered it was a small vessel with the monkey, Titano, inside. Superman brought Titano back to Earth and discovered that he had been sent into space twenty years ago before communication was lost. When Superman returned to Krypton, he discovered the destroyed "sister" planet Argo. After finding an intact lab, he exited his ship and, using the rocket thrusters in the feet, navigated his way to where he found Kara, soon to be known as Supergirl. Some time later, Superman went into deep space to study a black hole. After spotting a ship in trouble, he left his ship to save it from the black hole's gravitational pull. The suit was instrumental in allowing him to save the ship before being pulled in himself. ]] The suit was later destroyed when Superman was lured into the trap by Darkseid, who wanted to brainwash him into his pawn. As a member of the Justice League, Superman often used the same type of space suit his teammates did. Though it is unclear where those suits were made, it was likely at Wayne Enterprises as that's where the Watchtower was from. After the expansion of the League, Superman used a new suit with significant differences to the ones he used before. This one was emblazoned with his S-Shield as his first suit was, but was also almost entirely blue to mirror his costume. Also, instead of a full head helmet, this suit only covered most of his head and left his hair and eyes exposed (allowing use of his heat vision). When Amazo returned to Earth, Superman was part of the first wave to stop him in outer space before reaching Earth. Sightings * "Feeding Time" * "Stolen Memories" * "The Main Man, Part I" * "Blasts From the Past, Part II" * "Monkey Fun" * "Little Girl Lost, Part I" * "Absolute Power" * "Legacy, Part II" * "The Return" Category:A to Z Category:Battlesuits